Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers DX
Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers DX (イナズマイレブンGOストライカーズDX) is the fourth Inazuma Eleven Strikers game. New Features: *Now there has to be a new evolution of the Keshin Armed and Keshin:has to be called Super Keshin Armed/Super Keshin (like the Keshin Armed but now with Super Keshins). *The Main Objective is win the RGP (Raimon Grand Prix), like the Footbal Frointer International but with the name of the Holy Road because of the Sector V. *Now the game has to feature... over 500,000,000 players!. *And new hissatsus. *And... using Miiverse! And... Super Mario 3D World by medium of DLC! (All the Cherries have to be obtained by day one for one and all the Mario Coins ha to be obtained after the player has to talk with Endou Mamoru and obtain the Cat Bell that has to be obtained with Nintendo TVII or DLC). Exclusive New Hitssatsus/New Keshins/New Keshin Hissatsus/Super Keshins/Super Keshins Hissatsus: New Hitssatsus: *Bomb Quake (Block Hissatsu). *Dig Dribble (Dribble Hissatsu). *Fang Shield (Catch Hissatsu). *Fire Remoline (Shoot Hissatsu). *Spiked Soil (Block Hissatsu). *Zap Jump (Dribble Hissatsu). *Fire Hand (Catch Hissatsu). *Thunder Tail (Shoot Hissatsu). *Beam Explosion (Block Hissatsu). *Hologram Surprise (Dribble Hissatsu). *Leaf X (Catch Hissatsu). *Nut Shoot (Shoot Hissatsu). *Ultra Wall(Block Hissatsu). *Fire Body (Dribble Hissatsu). *Electro Breath (Catch Hissatsu). *UFO Beam (Shoot Hissatsu). *Stone Disguise (Block Hissatsu). *Gear Attack (Dribble Hissatsu). *Mugen Punch (Catch Hissatsu). *Bear Legend (Shoot Hissatsu). *ADN Wall (Block Hissatsu). *Swimming Dribble (Dribble Hissatsu). *Double Punch (Catch Hissatsu). *Bakunetsu Screw DD (Shoot Hissatsu). *Rabbit Thief (Block Hissatsu). *Magic Spores (Dribble Hissatsu). *Cannonball (Catch Hissatsu). *Bakunetsu Screw TC (Shoot Hissatsu). *The Iceberg (Block Hisstasu). *Fang Quake (Dribble Hissatsu). *Dark God Hand (Catch Hissatsu). *Hyper Rabbit (Shoot Hissatsu). *Spiral World (Block Hissatsu). *Silver Statue (Dribble Hissatsu). *Frozen Shell (Catch Hissatsu). *Delta Shoot (Shoot Hissatsu). *Hyper Ink (Block Hissatsu). *Horse Tackle (Dribble Hissatsu). *Wind Breath (Catch Hissatsu). *Leaf Strike (Shoot Hissatsu). *Metal Net (Block Hissatsu). *Psycho Levitation (Dribble Hissatsu). *Dino Cut (Catch Hissatsu). *Symphony Shoot (Shoot Hissatsu). Keshins: *Kenou Kingburn V. *Kenshei Swordlord. *Wolf Ultra Master. *Thunder Dragon Speed. (Keshin for Leon, the captain of Mexico Team: The Rocket Stars). Modes *Exhibition *Fujitsu **Raimon Grand Prix **Caravan **Taikai **Item **Team **Scout **Kasenjiki **Tokkun **Shiai **Jukyou **Team **Fujitsu *Tournament *Minigame *Settei *Tsuushin *News *Sound Test *Inazuma Shop *Customize Teams (Caravan) Raimon 1 Arc *'Raimon 1' *'Teikoku Gakuen' *'Zeus' Raimon 2 Arc *'Raimon 2' *'Chaos' *'Aliea Gakuen' *'Dark Emperors' Inazuma Japan Arc *'Inazuma Japan' *'Neo Japan' *'Ninja Senbatsu' *'Wonder Samurai' *'Sekai Senbatsu X' *'Little Gigant' *'Orpheus' *'Girls Team' *'Dark Angel' *'Ogre Gakuen' Namco Stars Arc *'Namco Stars' *'Tales Team' *'Tekken Team' *'Soul Calibur' *'765 Pro Idols' *'Cinderella Girls' *'Million Live' *'Gatchaman' *'Fresh Precure' *'Double Decade' *'Shinkenger' *'Goseiger' *'Gokaiger' *'Go-Busters' *'Kyoryuger' *'Pokemon Team' *'Digimon Team' *'Keroro Team' *'Tamagotchi Team' *'Dragon Ball' *'Gundam Team' *'Ultraman' *'Mazinger-Z' *'Godzilla Team' *'Sailor Moon' *'Doraemon Team' *'Crayon Shin-chan' *'Konjiki no Gash' *'Jewelpet' *'Dream Club' *'???' *'???' *'???' *'???' *'???' *'???' *'???' *'???' *'???' *'???' *'Sugar Rush' *'Mario & Sonic' *'Kinnikuman' *'Street Fighter' *'DC Heroes' *'Marvel Heroes' *'SNK Battalions' *'???' *'???' *'???' *'???' *'???' *'???' *'???' *'???' *'???' *'???' *'SOS Brigade' *'Strike Witches' *'Negima Team' *'Azumanga Daioh' *'Hokago Tea Time' *'CardCaptors' *'Tokimemki Memorial' *'Love Plus' *'Love Live!' *'Little Busters' *'Lyrical Nanoha' *'Madoka Magica' *'Milky Holmes' *'Tamako Market' *'Chappy Gundan' *'Ro-Kyu-Bu!' *'Da Capo' *'Index Railgun' *'Aikatsu' *'Doremi Mew Mew' *'???' *'???' *'???' *'???' *'???' Shinsei Raimon Arc *'Shinsei Raimon' *'Kakumei Senbatsu' *'Fifth Sectors' *'Zero' Tenmas Arc *'Tenmas' *'Inazuma Legend Japan' *'Protocol Omega' *'Zanark Domain' *'Destructchers' Galaxy J Arc *'Galaxy J' *'Resistance EJ' *'Earth Gurdon' *'Haniwa Rivals' *'Sandorius Sazanaara' *'Ratoniik Kiel' *'Dite Eleven' *'Big Bang' *'Black Room' *'Faram Obius' *'Space Rankers' *'Stamina Kings' *'Supernova' *'Soul Strike' *'Hilary Mufflers' *'Ixal Fleet' *'Grand Celesta' Playable teams (Taikai) Galaxy Level ( ) Galaxy Cup ( ) *'Galaxy J' *'Namco Stars' *'Tenmas' *'765 Pro Idols' *'Shinsei Raimon' Legend Cup ( ) *'Inazuma Legend Japan' *'Tekken Team' *'Inazuma Japan' *'Soul Calibur' *'Neo Japan' Raimon Cup ( ) *'Raimon 1' *'Raimon 2' *'Cinderella Girls' *'Million Live' *'Tales Team' Teikoku Cup ( ) *'Teikoku Gakuen' *'Zeus' *'Gatchaman' *'Fresh Precure' *'Double Decade' Shinkenger Cup ( ) *'Shinkenger' *'Goseiger' *'Gokaiger' *'Go-Busters' *'Kyoryuger' Pokemon Level ( ) Pokemon Cup ( ) *'Pokemon Team' *'Digimon Team' *'Keroro Team' *'Tamagotchi Team' *'Dragon Ball' Gundam Cup ( ) *'Gundam Team' *'Ultraman' *'Mazinger-Z' *'Godzilla Team' *'Sailor Moon' Doraemon Cup ( ) *'Doraemon Team' *'Crayon Shin-chan' *'Konjiki no Gash' *'Jewelpet' *'Dream Club' ??? Cup ( ) ??? Cup ( ) Chaos Level ( ) Chaos Cup ( ) *'Chaos' *'Aliea Gakuen' *'Sekai Senbatsu X' *'Little Gigant' *'Orpheus' Resistance Cup ( ) *'Resistance EJ' *'Ninja Senbatsu' *'Wonder Samurai' *'Sugar Rush' *'Mario & Sonic' Kinnikuman Cup ( ) *'Kinnikuman' *'Street Fighter' *'DC Heroes' *'Marvel Heroes' *'SNK Battalions' ??? Cup ( ) ??? Cup ( ) SOS Level ( ) SOS Cup ( ) *'SOS Brigade' *'Strike Witches' *'Negima Team' *'Azumanga Daioh' *'Hokago Tea Time' Cardcaptors Cup ( ) *'CardCaptors' *'Tokimemki Memorial' *'Love Plus' *'Love Live!' *'Little Busters' Lyrical Cup ( ) *'Lyrical Nanoha' *'Madoka Magica' *'Milky Holmes' *'Tamako Market' *'Chappy Gundan' Ro-Kyu-Bu Cup ( ) *'Ro-Kyu-Bu!' *'Da Capo' *'Index Railgun' *'Aikatsu' *'Doremi Mew Mew' ??? Cup ( ) *'???' *'???' *'???' *'???' *'???' Girls Level ( ) Girls Cup ( ) *'Girls Team' *'Dark Emperors' *'Dark Angel' *'Ogre Gakuen' *'Zero' P-Omega Cup ( ) *'Protocol Omega' *'Kakumei Senbatsu' *'Fifth Sectors' *'Zanark Domain' *'Destructchers' Earth Cup ( ) *'Earth Gurdon' *'Haniwa Rivals' *'Sandorius Sazanaara' *'Ratoniik Kiel' *'Dite Eleven' Big Bang Cup ( ) *'Big Bang' *'Black Room' *'Faram Obius' *'Space Rankers' *'Stamina Kings' Supernova Cup ( ) *'Supernova' *'Soul Strike' *'Hilary Mufflers' *'Ixal Fleet' *'Grand Celesta' Playable teams (Shiai) *'Galaxy J' *'Namco Stars' *'Tenmas' *'765 Pro Idols' *'Shinsei Raimon' *'Inazuma Legend Japan' *'Tekken Team' *'Inazuma Japan' *'Soul Calibur' *'Neo Japan' *'Raimon 1' *'Raimon 2' *'Cinderella Girls' *'Million Live' *'Tales Team' *'Teikoku Gakuen' *'Zeus' *'Gatchaman' *'Fresh Precure' *'Double Decade' *'Shinkenger' *'Goseiger' *'Gokaiger' *'Go-Busters' *'Kyoryuger' *'Pokemon Team' *'Digimon Team' *'Keroro Team' *'Tamagotchi Team' *'Dragon Ball' *'Gundam Team' *'Ultraman' *'Mazinger-Z' *'Godzilla Team' *'Sailor Moon' *'Doraemon Team' *'Crayon Shin-chan' *'Konjiki no Gash' *'Jewelpet' *'Dream Club' *'???' *'???' *'???' *'???' *'???' *'???' *'???' *'???' *'???' *'???' *'Chaos' *'Aliea Gakuen' *'Sekai Senbatsu X' *'Little Gigant' *'Orpheus' *'Resistance EJ' *'Ninja Senbatsu' *'Wonder Samurai' *'Sugar Rush' *'Mario & Sonic' *'Kinnikuman' *'Street Fighter' *'DC Heroes' *'Marvel Heroes' *'SNK Battalions' *'???' *'???' *'???' *'???' *'???' *'???' *'???' *'???' *'???' *'???' *'SOS Brigade' *'Strike Witches' *'Negima Team' *'Azumanga Daioh' *'Hokago Tea Time' *'CardCaptors' *'Tokimemki Memorial' *'Love Plus' *'Love Live!' *'Little Busters' *'Lyrical Nanoha' *'Madoka Magica' *'Milky Holmes' *'Tamako Market' *'Chappy Gundan' *'Ro-Kyu-Bu!' *'Da Capo' *'Index Railgun' *'Aikatsu' *'Doremi Mew Mew' *'???' *'???' *'???' *'???' *'???' *'Girls Team' *'Dark Emperors' *'Dark Angel' *'Ogre Gakuen' *'Zero' *'Protocol Omega' *'Kakumei Senbatsu' *'Fifth Sectors' *'Zanark Domain' *'Destructchers' *'Earth Gurdon' *'Haniwa Rivals' *'Sandorius Sazanaara' *'Ratoniik Kiel' *'Dite Eleven' *'Big Bang' *'Black Room' *'Faram Obius' *'Space Rankers' *'Stamina Kings' *'Supernova' *'Soul Strike' *'Hilary Mufflers' *'Ixal Fleet' *'Grand Celesta' Playable teams (Exhibition) *'Galaxy J' *'Namco Stars' *'Tenmas' *'765 Pro Idols' *'Shinsei Raimon' *'Inazuma Legend Japan' *'Tekken Team' *'Inazuma Japan' *'Soul Calibur' *'Neo Japan' *'Raimon 1' *'Raimon 2' *'Cinderella Girls' *'Million Live' *'Tales Team' *'Teikoku Gakuen' *'Zeus' *'Gatchaman' *'Fresh Precure' *'Double Decade' *'Shinkenger' *'Goseiger' *'Gokaiger' *'Go-Busters' *'Kyoryuger' *'Pokemon Team' *'Digimon Team' *'Keroro Team' *'Tamagotchi Team' *'Dragon Ball' *'Gundam Team' *'Ultraman' *'Mazinger-Z' *'Godzilla Team' *'Sailor Moon' *'Doraemon Team' *'Crayon Shin-chan' *'Konjiki no Gash' *'Jewelpet' *'Dream Club' *'???' *'???' *'???' *'???' *'???' *'???' *'???' *'???' *'???' *'???' *'Chaos' *'Aliea Gakuen' *'Sekai Senbatsu X' *'Little Gigant' *'Orpheus' *'Resistance EJ' *'Ninja Senbatsu' *'Wonder Samurai' *'Sugar Rush' *'Mario & Sonic' *'Kinnikuman' *'Street Fighter' *'DC Heroes' *'Marvel Heroes' *'SNK Battalions' *'???' *'???' *'???' *'???' *'???' *'???' *'???' *'???' *'???' *'???' *'SOS Brigade' *'Strike Witches' *'Negima Team' *'Azumanga Daioh' *'Hokago Tea Time' *'CardCaptors' *'Ro-Kyu-Bu!' *'Love Live!' *'Little Busters' *'Aikatsu' *'Lyrical Nanoha' *'Madoka Magica' *'Milky Holmes' *'Tamako Market' *'Chappy Gundan' *'Ro-Kyu-Bu!' *'Da Capo' *'Index Railgun' *'Aikatsu' *'Doremi Mew Mew' *'???' *'???' *'???' *'???' *'???' *'Girls Team' *'Dark Emperors' *'Dark Angel' *'Ogre Gakuen' *'Zero' *'Protocol Omega' *'Kakumei Senbatsu' *'Fifth Sectors' *'Zanark Domain' *'Destructchers' *'Earth Gurdon' *'Haniwa Rivals' *'Sandorius Sazanaara' *'Ratoniik Kiel' *'Dite Eleven' *'Big Bang' *'Black Room' *'Faram Obius' *'Space Rankers' *'Stamina Kings' *'Supernova' *'Soul Strike' *'Hilary Mufflers' *'Ixal Fleet' *'Grand Celesta' *'Custom Team 1 (Wii U Remote)' *'Custom Team 2 (Wii U Gamepad 1)' *'Random Team' *'Original Team 3 (Wii U Gamepad 2)' *'Original Team 4 (Wii U Console)' Teams (Raimon Grand Prix Mode): *Super Inazuma Japan (Your Team). *The Liberties (USA Team). *The Masters (Canada Team). *Gigant Hurricanes (Jamaica Team). *The Rocket Stars (Mexico Team). *Bionic Bulls (Venezuela Team). *Amazing Falcons (Argentina Team). *The Parrots (Brazil Team). *Flying Mammoths (Italy Team). *Desert Lion (France Team). *The Bisons (Spain Team). *The Chameleons (Germany Team). *Future Olympus (Greece Team). *Fancy Petunias (Holland Team). *Stylish Denims (Portugal Team). *Eternal Terra & Luna (Romania Team). *Cutie Insects (England Team). *Lucky Trees (Ireland Team). *Melody Mules (Russia Team). *The Kangaroos (Czech Republic Team). *Bakery Burglars (Poland Team). *Booster Shots (Iceland Team). *Storm Wolf (Uzbekistan Team). *Mighty Pythons (South Africa Team). *The Camels (Egypt Team). *Crazy Trojans (Kenya Team). *Snow Whales (Senegal Team). *The Mermaids (Japan Team). *Brown World (India Team). *The Pandas (China Team). *Fire Dragon (South Korea Team). *The Penguins (Israel Team). *The Legends (Taiwan Team). *Mach Tiger (Thailand Team) *Shamshir (Saudi Arabia Team). *Big Waves (Australia Team). *The Barracuda (New Zealand Team). *Super Neo Japan (Evil Team). *Zanark Demons (Evil Team). *Dark Omega (Evil Team). *Perfect Demons (Evil Team). *Sub-Satan Team (Sub-Evil Team). *ULTIMATE Satan Team (Main Evil Team and Final Boss Team). Category:Games